The present invention relates to an illumination for a display or a part of a display, in an illumination color, the display or display part being transilluminatable by a source of light of a color other than the illumination color, the source of light being arranged on a side of the display or display part facing away from an observer, and wherein a color filter is arranged between the source of light and the display or display part.
In such illuminations, it is known to produce the illumination color in which the display or the display part is to appear by mixing the colors of light of the source of light and of the color filter.
In order to obtain precisely the blended color desired, a tedious adjustment of, for instance, the control currents for the source of light is necessary. Furthermore, the color filter results in a substantial loss in the intensity of illumination.